


i sit in the dark and i write

by abigail_beth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_beth/pseuds/abigail_beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scrawling words of the revolution</p>
            </blockquote>





	i sit in the dark and i write

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting to try my hand at fic in the easiest way for me- poems. It's short, but somewhere to start!

i sit in the dark and i write.  
scrawling words of the revolution  
through bloodstained tears from upturned eyes.  
Of stars piercing the smoke-drenched skies.  
Of chair legs and bedposts interwoven through each street.  
everywhere.  
everywhere we fight through the heat  
as the golden-haired leader spreads wings to take flight  
when his brother’s eyes glisten  
they pierce through the night.  
Of the peals of the gunshots  
an animal call- crackling powder and flame.  
i can see spirits soaring,  
hear hearts beat as we cry of a shining new land.  
Of a down-falling king.  
Of the smiles between neighbors.  
Of hands clasped between friends.  
No blindfold can keep me from seeing  
i’m there  
as the water runs scarlet  
Vive la France!  
Vive l'avenir!  
~Prouvaire


End file.
